He's My Cousin
by Zuki Cross
Summary: Sasuke melihat Naruto berciuman dengan..wanita! Benar wanita? Sasuke yang penasaran malah membuat Naruto menangis? Serius Naruto menangis! Beginilah percintaan pasangan muda yang sama-sama bodoh./Kalian benar-benar pacaran?/Dia..sepupumu?/Laki-laki!/Aku ini laki-laki berengsek!/Hah, semua ini gara-gara Deidara. Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Shounen-ai. SasuNaru. Oneshoot. RnR please


**Disclaimer ****Sasuke punya Naruto, Naruto punya Sasuke#dibantai Om Kishi**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rating : T+**

**Pair : SasukexNaruto, slight ItachixKyuubi**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Shonen-ai, BoyxBoy, Romance gagal, Humor garing, AU, Gaje, Aneh, EYD hancur, Bad summary**

**Summary : Sasuke melihat Naruto berciuman dengan wanita?! Benar wanita? Sasuke yang penasaran malah membuat Naruto menangis? Serius Naruto menangis?! Beginilah percintaan pasangan muda yang sama-sama bodoh. /Kalian benar-benar pacaran?/Dia.. sepupumu?/Laki-laki?!/Aku ini laki-laki, berengsek!/ Hah~, semua ini gara-gara Deidara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy SasuNaru Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

**A/N **_**: **__Hajimashite Minna-san_. _Watashi no namae_ Zuki Cross _desu_, _yoroshiku onegaimasu_~. Saya menjadi warga FFN kira-kira sudah tiga tahun lebih, tapi baru sekarang ini saya menjadi author. Jadi mohon bimbingan dan bantuannya Minna-san#bow.

Dan saya mohon maaf jika saya sangat terlambat dalam nge-publish fic untuk SasuNaru Day. Karena tiba-tiba saya sakit jadinya saya baru bisa mempublish fic ini sekarang^^. Dan cerita ini murni dari otak aneh saya, jika ada kesamaan cerita atau latar itu benar-benar merupakan faktor ketidaksengajaan! Saya harap _Minna-san_ suka dengan cerita yang saya buat. Silahkan menikmati(?) cerita saya ini _Minna-san_#bow.

* * *

**Di Kediaman Namikaze**

Syuuuuut!

Bruuuuuk!

Braaaaak!

Booooom!

"Ini punyaku, berengsek!"

"Punyaku! Kyuu-_nii_ jangan merebut milik orang dong!"

"Cepat berikan ramen itu, berengsek!"

"Tidak mau! Ini milikku, Kyuu-_nii_!"

"Bocah! Cepat berikan!"

"Tidak mau! Huwaaaaa! _Tou_-_chan_! _Kaa_-_chan_! Kyuu-_nii _jahat! Kyuu-_nii _mau mengambil ramen _limited edition_(?) yang sudah susah payah aku dapatkan!" Pengaduan(?) dari Naruto anak ke dua dari kediaman Namikaze karena ramen _limited edition_nyaakan di ambil secara paksa oleh kakaknya yang tidak tahu diri. Naruto Namikaze, seorang pelajar kelas 11-B di Konoha High School, mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut pirang spike bergaya seperti durian bermata biru sapphire dan jangan lupakan tanda seperti kumis kucing pada wajahnya hasil eksperimen gila Kyuubi yang sudah lama tidak waras#buaaak.

"Wah-wah, pagi-pagi kalian sudah sangat bersemangat ya." Ucap seorang pemu—ah bukan seorang paman(?) yang sudah cukup berumur tetapi mempunyai tampang baby face berciri-ciri rambut pirang seperti Naruto hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang hingga leher dan mata berwarna biru sapphire bernama Minato Namikaze. Jika boleh dikatakan Minato Namikaze lebih cocok jika dijadikan kakak bagi Kyuubi dan Naruto dibandingkan menjadi Ayah karena wajahnya yang terlihat sangat muda dibandingkan dengan umurnya.

"Diam kau, Pak tua!" Bentak Kyuubi dengan sangat 'sopan' pada Ayahnya sendiri Minato. Ckckckck, anak durhaka#ditendang. Tidak seperti Ayahnya Minato dan Naruto, Kyuubi mempunyai ciri-ciri rambut yang bermodel sama dengan Minato hanya saja rambutnya berwarna oranye kemerahan dan matanya berwarna merah dengan iris oranye.

Minato yang masih membaca korannya menatap Kyuubi dengan senyuman lima jarinya. "Kau semangat sekali ya, Kyuu-_chan_."

"Pak tu—"

"**Kalian semua..** **DIAM DAN CEPAT HABISKAN SARAPAN KALIAN**!"

"Kushina, ternyata kau tidak kalah semangat juga ya denga—"

Buaaaaak!

Wanita yang dipanggil Kushina oleh Minato melempar Minato dengan wajan yang sedang dipegangnya#kdrt. Dia adalah istri dari Minato sekaligus orang tua dari Kyuubi dan Naruto dengan bercirikan rambut merah tergerai panjang mirip dengan iblis#dipanggang# dan mata berwarna violet.

"Terima kasih makanannya."

Kyuubi dan Naruto yang merasa tidak asing dengan suara yang baru saja mereka dengar langsung meno—

AASTGHAKDJKAJHCN!

"Demi keriputnya Itachi yang tidak pernah hilang! Sedang apa kau dirumahku, banci?!" Tanya histeris Kyuubi pada seseorang yang memakai _dress_ putih pendek dihiasi pita-pita berwarna merah pada ujungnya, jika diperhatikan dia mempunyai ciri-ciri yang hampir sama dengan Naruto hanya saja dia mempunyai rambut pirang panjang lurus di ikat satu dengan poni panjang yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya dan matanya berwarna biru. Dari penampilannya dia terlihat seperti wanita normal, tapi kenapa Kyuubi memanggilnya banci?

Seseorang yang dipanggil banci oleh Kyuubi tersebut menatap Kyuubi dengan sinis. "Seperti itukah panggilan rindumu kepada sepupumu yang sudah lama tidak bertemu, rubah buluk? Dan meskipun baju dan rambutku seperti ini aku tetap laki-laki!" Jawab pemuda yang telah dipanggil banci oleh Kyuubi tadi. Ternyata dia laki-laki, meskipun dia laki-laki jika memakai dress pendek dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, pasti dia akan di anggap wanita kan?

"Dei-_nii_! Kau kemana saja?! Aku rindu padamu!" Teriak Naruto dengan cemprengnya dan memeluk pemuda yang dia panggil Deii-_nii_ tadi. Ternyata ban—_crossdressing_ kita bernama Dei-_nii_ atau lengkapnya Deidara Namikaze. Dia adalah sepupu jauh dari Naruto dan juga Kyuubi.

"Dei-_chan_, sejak kapan kamu ada disini? Wah, kau tambah cantik saja ya Dei, hahaha!" Sapa Minato kepada Deidara dengan ramah.

Deidara yang dibilang cantik oleh Minato langsung memegang wajahnya yang blushing. Perlu dicatat, bahwa blussing yang dibuat oleh Deidara disini untuk menunjang gayanya sebagai seorang _crossdressing_. Jadi, jika di antara Minna-san ada yang ingin mual silahkan hubungin saya. Saya menyediakan berbagai plastik dengan warna, ukuran dan bentuk yang beraneka ragam#ngelantur.

"B-benarkah aku bertambah cantik, Paman Mina? B-ber-berarti aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang _crossdressing_?!" Tanya Deidara dengan gaya salting ala perempuan.

Kyuubi yang dari lahirnya sudah jahil, ketika melihat Deidara bergaya salting ala perempuan tersebut ia mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai sepupunya. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah Deidara dan langsung memegang dagunya dengan gaya yang sensual. "Dei-_chan_~, kau tambah cantik ya."

Deidara yang sadar bahwa otak jahil Kyuubi menyala melayani godaan dari Kyuubi. Dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sekseh(?) dia memandang Kyuubi. "Hm, benarkah Kyuu-_chan_? Jika begitu maukah kau menghabiskan pagi ini bersam—"

Buaaaaaak!

Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan karena terus dihiraukan ditambah dengan kelakuan anaknya dan sepupunya yang bodoh memukul mereka berdua dengan panci yang dia dapat dari dari dapur#pasti sakit. "Apa yang kalian lakukan, bodoh?! Cepat pergi sekolah!"

"Chk! Dasar Nenek tua!" Gumam Kyuubi kepada Ibunya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Kushina yang mendengar gumaman Kyuubi tersenyum dengan sangat 'manis'. "**Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Kyuubi Namikaze?**"

"T-ti-tidak, a-aku berangkat! Jaa! Ayo bocah!" Kyuubi yang melihat aura hitam mulai keluar dari tubuh Ibunya memilih untuk segera berangkat sekolah, ya hitung-hitung untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Sangat tidak _awesome_ baginya untuk mati muda karena amukan dari sang Ibu yang notebanenya memang mirip seperti malaikat maut sih#dicincangKushina.

"K-kenapa aku juga dibawa-bawa?! Hei, kyuu-_nii_!" Naruto protes kepada Kyuubi karena langsung diseret untuk sekolah ketika dia sedang menikmati ramen tercintanya.

Bletaaaak!

"Kau juga harus berangkat sekolah bodoh!"

Deidara yang melihat kedua sepupunya akan berangkat sekolah segera menyusul mereka untuk menawarkan diri mengantarkan mereka berangkat sekolah. Pasti ada udang dibalik ramen(?) nih. Memang di dalam ramen ada udang? Oh, abaikan. "Aku antarkan."

Kyuubi tiba-tiba memasang wajah horror. "Lebih baik aku berjalan kaki dalam badai sekalipun dari pada aku mati muda gara-gara kau yang menyetir, banci!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap setuju dengan pendapat Kyuubi. "Aku juga tidak mau mati muda, Dei-_nii_!" Naruto yang mendengar tawaran dari Deidara juga memasang muka horror mengingat ketika dia dan Kyuubi terakhir kali naik mobil dengan Deidara yang menyetir. Dia menyetir dengan membabi buta, tidak menghiraukan orang atau peraturan yang ada di jalanan. Jika dia menyetir dengan benar meskipun mengebut pasti Kyuubi yang terkenal iblisnya juga tidak akan takut. Tapi bagi Deidara menyetir mobil itu harus penuh gaya(?). Dan author tidak ingin membayangkan gaya yang dimaksud Deidara disini seperti apa.

Twitch

"**Kalian..**"

Bletaaak!

"Uuugh!" Naruto dan Kyuubi mengelus kepalanya yang sudah benjol bertambah benjol akibat bonus yang mereka dapatkan dari sepupu abnormal mereka. Keluarga Namikaze memang suka memukul kepala orang ya#dirajam.

Deidara mengepalkan tangannya. "Kalau kalian tak ingin aku antar bilang sa—"

"Kyuu-_chan_! Kyuu-_chan_! Kyuu-_chan_! Ayo kita berangkat!" Teriak seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam di kuncir dan keriput mungkin kalau author tidak salah lihat pada wajahnya#menerawang.

"Keriput! Jangan teriak-teriak!" Jawab Kyuubi kepada pemuda keriput yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sasuuuu!" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada seorang pemuda yang berada disamping pemuda keriput tersebut. Sepertinya mereka adalah adik kakak, wajah mereka terlihat mirip.

"Berisik, _Dobe_!"

"_Do_— jangan panggil aku _Dobe_, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Jangan katakan bahasa alienmu itu, _Teme_!"

"_Urusai_."

"K-kau.."

Pemuda keriput yang memanggil Kyuubi tadi bernama Itachi Uchiha. Dia adalah kakak dari Teme a.k.a Sasuke Uchiha. Ciri-ciri mereka hampir sama hanya, bedanya Itachi mempunyai rambut hitam panjang dikuncir satu sedangkan Sasuke mempunyai rambut hitam dengan gaya emo atau yang biasa Naruto sebut dengan bokong ayam dan warna mata mereka hitam.

Karena Itachi tidak ingin paginya hancur oleh pasangan bodoh yang abnormal, akhirnya ia pun mencoba untuk menghentikan acara 'romantis' pagi mereka. "S-sudahlah Naru-_chan_, lebih baik kita cepat berangkat sekolah dari pada kita nanti telat."

"Kau seperti paman-paman cerewet keriput." Kata Kyuubi dengan cuek.

"Ahahaha, bukannya aku harus begitu untuk menghadapi bocah-bocah di depanku ini?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud bocah, _Baka_-_aniki_/Ita-_nii_/Keriput?!" Tanya kompak dari SasuNaruKyuu dengan deathglarenya kepada Itachi yang tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

Deidara terus melihat ke dua sepupunya yang terus bertengkar dengan teman mungkin, tapi melihat mereka seperti itu sepertinya mereka bukan hanya teman biasa bagi sepupu-sepupunya itu. Dan dengan otak jahilnya yang hampir setara dengan Kyuubi, Deidara mempunyai sebuah ide untuk membuktikan tebakannya. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Itachi dan Sasuke menatap Deidara dengan pandangan yang berkata 'Siapa dia?'

Kyuubi yang menyadari itu dengan sangat malas memperkenalkan Deidara kepada Itachi dan juga Sasuke. "Banci ini namanya Deidara, dia sepu—"

Cup

Tanpa memperdulikan Kyuubi yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya, Deidara yang berada di samping Kyuubi dengan cepat mencium pipi Kyuubi. Kyuubi diam beberapa detik shock dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung mendorong Deidara dengan keras. "_W-what the hell_, banci?!"

Masih dengan wajah yang sedikit shock Kyuubi menggosok-gosokan tangannya pada pipinya mencoba untuk menghapus ciuman dari Deidara.

Gosok

Gosok

Gosok

Gos—

"…lipstick? Ke-kenapa ada lipstick di wajah.." Kyuubi memandang Deidara dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Fufufufu~." Deidara tersenyum setan saat melihat wajah Kyuubi yang shok dengan rona merah entah karena malu atau marah di wajahnya . Deidara yang tidak perduli dengan tatapan membunuh dari Kyuubi terus bercermin dan memakai lipstick berwarna merah ngejrengnya. Setelah menganggap bahwa make upnya sudah sempurna, dia memasukkan cermin dan lipsticknya pada saku _dress_nya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa tidak enak karena Deidara menoleh ke arahnya melangkah mundur.

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mundur

Maju

Mun—

Deidara yang sudah tidak tahan karena Naruto terus mundur darinya menarik tangan Naruto kemudian..

Cup

Deidara mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya… bibirnya… eh?! Bibirnya?! Deidara yang sangat sangat sangat puas melihat ekspresi Naruto tersenyum layaknya iblis seiblis-iblisnya sekarang.

Naruto menatap Deidara yang memegang bibirnya dengan tatapan mata yang bingung.

Gretaaak.. Gretaaak.. Gretaaak..

Dengan melakukan sedikit pemanasan pada ke dua tangannya Sasuke dan Kyuubi menatap Deidara dengan aura hitam yang sudah menyelimuti tubuh mereka. "**Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh**!" Ya seperti itu gumaman mereka saat melihat Deidara sekarang. Lebih baik author cepat kabur untuk menyelamatkan nyawa.

Itachi hanya menatap Deidara dengan datar. Maklum dia dan Kyuubi sudah melakukan hal yang 'lebih'#Woi! Ini fic Rate T!#. Jadi dia santai saja ketika melihat Kyuubi dicium oleh Deidara. Tapi sebenarnya dalam hati dia juga sudah mengutuk Deidara. Sepertinya sampai disekolah nanti dia harus meminta salah satu temannya yang menganut aliran sesat untuk menyantet Deidara.

'Hm, jadi tebakanku benar ya? Kukukuku~.' Deidara tersenyum iblis dan mencoba merubah suaranya menjadi layaknya seorang perempuan. "Ne~, Kyuu-_chan_, Naru-_chan_, kalian cepat berangkat sekolah nanti terlambat. Hati-hati dijalan ne~, jaa~." Dan dengan itu Deidara langsung pergi atau lebih tepatnya kabur dari hadapan ItaKyuu dan SasuNaru.

Sasuke yang sangat merasa kesal dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya tetapi langsung mencium pac—tunggu dia dan Naruto belum resmi berpacaran. Jadi dia tidak punya hak untuk marah bukan? Tapi tetap saja Deidara yang di anggap perempuan oleh Sasuke itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat mengesalkan bagi Sasuke. Karena menyadari hal itu Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan ItaKyuuNaru dengan aura membunuh yang kuat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dasar Uchiha.

Naruto yang baru sadar menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-ap-apa yang baru saja terjadi? Dan _Tem_— hei _Teme_ kau meninggalkanku?!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkanya kemudian segera berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Cih! Aku ditinggal!" Ucap Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan ketika mereka sadar bahwa mereka sudah ditinggal pergi oleh SasuNaru.

Loading kalian lama ItaKyuu.

Dan Deidara yang melihat hasil perbuatannya pada sepupunya dan orang yang dia anggap menyukai sepupunya secara sepihak itu tersenyum iblis di balik jendela kediaman Namikaze. "Ufufufufu~, sepertinya tidak salah aku kesini."

* * *

**Konoha High School**

'Cih! Kenapa orang tadi mencium si _Dobe_? Mungkin saja itu pacar si, _Dobe_? Tapi kenapa juga dia mencium si rubah itu? Dan dia terlalu bodoh untuk berpacaran dengan wanita seperti itu! Tapi bisa juga dia pura-pura bodoh di depanku kan?' Sasuke bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ya karena jika tidak di dalam hati pasti dia sudah dibuang oleh Uchiha karena ke OOC-annya sekarang.

"Aaaarghh! Kenapa tadi pagi Dei-_nii_ berbuat seperti itu?!" Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustassi karena dia baru sadar bahwa tadi pagi dia baru saja dicium Deidara tepat dibibirnya. "Tapi _first kiss_ ku.." Ucap Naruto dengan frustasi.

"**Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!**" Kyuubi terus mengucapkan hal itu dengan aura membunuhnya yang semakin kuat. Bagaimana dia tidak marah jika adiknya dicium oleh sepupunya seperti itu? Dia saja belum pernah menci— hei Kyuu ini bukan fic _incest_! Chk! Apa tidak ada pemain yang benar disini?#dirajam.

"Jangan berlebihan Kyuu-_nii_."

Kyuubi tersenyum dengan sinis dan menatap Naruto. "Bukannya yang berlebihan itu kau bocah? Kau berciuman dengannya sangat lama. Apa kau menikmatinya, Naru-_chan_?"

"A-ap-apa?! Bukannya begitu Kyuu-_nii_! Aku ini shock tau!" Naruto menjadi salah tingkah akibat perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi yang melihat ekspresi dari Naruto mendecih kesal. "Cih! Akanku bunuh dia! Karena sudah biasa dia jadi melunjak begini!"

'Sudah biasa?!' Sasuke yang mendengar itu sangat kaget. Tapi masih dengan ekspresi yang datar, hanya dalam hati saja dia kaget.

"Itu kan dulu Kyuu-_nii_! Bukan sekarang! Lagi pula..." Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto meliriknya langsung pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia bertambah OOC.

Itachi menghela nafasnya. "Kau juga sama saja, Kyuu."

"Tachi~, kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Kyuubi pada Itachi dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat seperti kucing yang terpaksa mencuri makanan karena lapar. Dan bisa Minna-san bayangkan bagaimana buluknya(?) ekspresi kucing tersebut bukan?#ditendangKyuu.

"Hentikan itu Kyuu."

"Tachi beneran cemburu ya?"

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Kyuubi dan meninggalkan Kyuubi dengan Naruto di belakangnya.

"Kita sudah ditinggalkan, Kyuu-_nii_." Ucap Naruto bertambah frustasi karena dari dia berangkat pagi tadi sampai sekarang ia terus ditinggal oleh Sasuke.

"Cih!" Mengingat hal itu Kyuubi mendecih dengan kesal.

* * *

**Kelas 11-B**

Teng Teng Teng

Bunyi lonceng pertanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai telah berbunyi.

Sasuke yang sudah tiba di dalam kelas terlebih dahulu karena dia meninggalkan Naruto tadi langsung duduk ke tempat duduknya. Ia mengacuhkan semua sapaan dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Biasalah Uchiha yang sok bersikap sombong#ditendangSasu. Tidak perduli pada Naruto yang berlari-lari karena mengejar dirinya. Ckckckck, seme yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di dalam kelasnya menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "_Ohayou Minna-san_!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. Ternyata dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam bukan untuk bernafas melainkan untuk berteriak#sweatdrop.

Buaaaaak!

"Berisik, bodoh!"

"Kau membuat kupingku dan Akamaru sakit, Naruto!"

"_Mendokusai_."

"Serangga ku pergi."

"Keripik ku terbang(?)."

"_O-oha-ohayo-ohayou_ N-na-naru-naruto-naruto-_kun_."

"Ehehehe, _gomen ne_~," Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata. "_Ohayou mo_, Hinata-_chan_."

"E-e-e-eh e-e-et-eto.."

"_Nani_?" Tanya Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Hinata.

Blusssssh

Dan seperti biasa Hinata pingsan ketika berbicara dengan Naruto.

Sasuke yang sudah duduk di tempat duduknya dan Naruto yang berada pada barisan paling belakang dan pojok dekat jendela melirik Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap kumpulan awan yang terus bergerak tanpa arah mengikuti angin yang membawanya. Seperti itukah perasaannya saat ini?

'Jadi perempuan itu siapa?' Tanya Sasuke pada awan yang bergerak di hadapannya.

"—Ke-suke-suke-sasuke-_teme_!"

"Chk! Berisik _dobe_."

"Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, _Teme_!" Teriak Naruto kesal karena Sasuke tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Hn."

"Aaaaarrgghh! Kau tambah menyebalkan, _Teme_!"

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terus mengoceh bak burung beo yang tidak pernah diberi makan. Ia masih penasaran siapa wanita yang mencium keka—calon kekasihnya di depan matanya itu. Tapi seperti Uchiha lainnya, harga diri mereka tidak memperbolehkan mereka untuk bertanya hal seperti itu. Bisa-bisa tercoreng sudah wajah Uchiha yang terkenal sombong dan acuh itu. 'Apa aku harus bertanya sekarang? Chk! Mati saja! Siapa perempuan itu?! Dasar _Dobe_!' Sasuke mulai bergumam gaje. Untung saja tak ada yang bisa membaca pikiran. Jika ada pasti sekarang dia sudah tidak bernyawa karena berani membaca pikiran galau seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Yo! Pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai! Silahkan duduk ditempat masing-masing." Ucap guru berambut silver dan bermasker pada murid-muridnya. Sang guru tersebut mulai menjelaskan rumus-rumus matematika yang author juga tidak mengerti apa itu. Jadi kita skip saja pelajaran yang sudah di lalui oleh para pemain utama kita. Lagi pula tidak penting juga jika kita membahas pelajaran disini#ditendang.

Teng Teng Teng

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi.

"Suke, ayo kita ke kantin?" Ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke yang terus diam.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang entah author sendiri tak tahu maksudnya apa#dicincang. "Kau saja." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke langsung peergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kenapa si _Teme_ itu?" Tanya Naruto karena sikap aneh Sasuke.

"Kenapa Naruto?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo kita ke kantin, Kiba! Aku sudah tak sabar untuk memakan ramen!" Jawab Naruto dengan ceria ketika dia mengingat makanan kesukaannya.

"_Mendokusai_."

* * *

**Atap sekolah**

Sasuke yang tidak selera makan karena masih mengingat kejadian tadi pagi dan untuk menghindari hewan buas(?) yang berada di kantin sekolahnya memilih untuk pergi menuju ke atap sekolah. "Mungkin disini aku bisa berpikir jernih." Ucap Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri sambil berbaring dan ia mulai menutup mat—

Braaaaak!

"Aaah! Segarnya!"

Twitch

Baru saja Sasuke ingin menutup matanya tetapi keinginan itu langsung sirna ketika keka—calon kekasihnya maksud author datang dan langsung mendobrak pintu atap sekolah. "Berisik _Dobe_!"

"_T-teme_?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya Naruto dengan kaget. Padahal dia berencana untuk memakan ramen kesukaanya dengan tenang disini. Maklum, jika dia makan di kantin sekolah pada jam istirahat pertama seperti ini dia pasti akan bertarung untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk dengan hewan-hewan buas*baca:siswa laki-laki* yang kelaparan.

"Kau tak punya mata, _Dobe_?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, Sasuke balik bertanya dengan sarkarstik kepada Naruto. Sepertinya Sasuke sangat kesal karena acara tenangnya diganggu.

"A-ap-apa?! Aku bertanya baik-baik _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"K-kau menyebalkan _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Aaaaarggghh! Lagi-lagi kau mengucapkan bahasa alienmu itu, _Teme_!"

"Hn."

"Aku membenc—"

Bruuuk!

Dengan kecepatan cahaya Sasuke yang sedang berbaring langsung bangkit dan mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah tembok yang berada di belakangnya dengan cukup keras. "_I-it-itai_."

"Jangan pernah mengatakan kata itu! Punya hak apa kau, hm?"

"A-ap-apa maksu—"

"Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan kelakuanmu, _Dobe_!"

"Sasuke ak—"

"Lebih baik kau pergi. Aku muak denganmu!"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. 'Sudah cukup!' Kata Naruto dalam hati ketika dia mulai kehabisan kesabaran menghadapi sikap Sasuke yang bertambah aneh menurutnya. Entah salah apa yang telah dibuatnya hingga Sasuke yang terkenal dingin bisa marah seperti itu padanya. Atau karena dia ingin memakan ramen kesukaannya disini jadi Sasuke marah? Tapi Sasuke pasti tahu seganas apa siswa laki-laki disekolahnya saat jam istirahat pertama seperti ini. Jadi untuk apa dia marah?

Author : Apa tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis lagi?#sweatdrop.

"Kau sudah muak dengan semua ini?! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua perkataanmu itu, Teme! Tapi aku tidak merasa pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan terhadapmu, Berengsek!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dan ramen kesukaannya.

Braaaak!

.

.

.

Kreeet

"Naruto?"

"Eto, ramenku ketinggalan Teme." Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba kembali hanya untuk mengambil ramen kesukaanya yang belum sempat dia makan.

Sasuke menoleh untuk mencari ramen yang Naruto maksud yang ternyata ada di sampinnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan dia menyerahkan ramen tersebut kepada Naruto. Naruto yang sudah menerima ramennya langsung pergi kembali dari hadapan Sasuke.

"Dia kembali hanya ingin mengambil ramennya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan miris.

* * *

**Kelas 11-B**

Setelah pertengkaran yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahnya dengan Sasuke, Naruto yang kesal masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit sedih meskipun ekspresi kesal dan tidak mengerti lebih banyak mendominasi di wajahnya. "Chk! Dasar _Teme_ berengsek! Lihat saja nanti!" Sambil terus mengumpat Naruto mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi keluar kelas.

"Na-naruto kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba ketika dia melihat Naruto pergi membawa tasnya.

"Pulang!" Jawab Naruto dengan sangat kesal. Persetan dengan semua pelajaran yang ada. Hatinya sedang sangat buruk untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Tapi, pelajaran ke dua sebentar lagi akan mulai Naru."

Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan Kiba dan tetap berjalan keluar kelasnya dengan tujuan untuk pulang. Anak sekolah macam apa ini? Adik-adik sekalian jangan tiru ya#duaaak.

Kiba menyergitkan alisnya karena Naruto yang terkenal sangat ceria dan tidak pernah kesal terhadap orang lain menjadi seperti itu. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kiba terhadap makhluk nanas yang kerjaanya hanya mengantuk disebelahnya.

"_Mendokusai_." Jawab makhluk nanas(?) bernama Shikamaru sambil mengetik suatu pesan di Handphonenya.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Bruuuuk!

"_Teme_ berengsek!"

"Naruto, KENAPA KAU SUDAH PULANG?!" Tanya Kushina ketika melihat anaknya Naruto yang masih dalam jam sekolah sudah pulang ke rumah. Kushina yang sedang memegang spatula karena dia sedang memasak untuk makan siang mencoba untuk mengejar Naruto, tetapi Minato yang berada di dekatnya langsung memegang pundak Kushina dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ayah pengertian, membiarkan anaknya membolos tanpa memarahinya. Author mau punya _Tou-chan_ seperti Paman Mina#digebukin.

Deidara yang sedang menonton acara TV merias wajah ala Orochi-_sensei_ di ruang keluarga Namikaze tersenyum iblis ketika melihat Naruto mengamuk. 'Kukukuku~, dasar bocah. Baru begitu saja sudah bertengkar.' Sepertinya dia tahu kenapa Naruto mengamuk dan bukannya mencoba unntuk menenangkan Naruto, Deidara malah terus melanjutkan bermake up rianya. "Wah~, siapa ini? Cantik sekali ya?" Tanya edan Deidara kepada cermin yang sedang dipegangnya.

'Aku tidak ingat punya keluarga seperti dia.' Inner Minato dan Kushina sweatdrop saat melihat Deidara yang sedang tanya jawab dengan cermin yang dipegangnya.

* * *

**Kamar Naruto**

Bruuuuk!

Braaaak!

Naruto melemparkan tasnya dan barang-barang yang ada di dekatnya dengan brutal. Tidak memikirkan jika mungkin Kushina akan datang ke kamarnya dan melihat kamar anaknya yang memang sudah seperti kapal pecah menjadi kapal terkena kamekameha dari salah satu anime tetangga#ngawur. "Berengsek! Berengsek! Berengsek! Teme berengsek!"

Setelah cukup puas melempar barang-barangnya, Naruto menendang-nendang, memukul-mukul tembok, meloncat-loncat, berguling-guli—oke lupakan saja yang barusan. Itu terdengar sangat berlebihan bagi Naruto Namikaze. Setelah cukup puas atau lebih tepatnya Naruto capek melakukan semua itu, dia langsung meloncat ke tempat tidurnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal. "Apa salahku?! Apa aku pernah berbuat salah?! Benarkah? Kapan? Dimana? Aaaaarrggh! Aku tidak ingat!" Ia mulai memukul-mukul bantalnya.

Naruto bangkit dan memandang bantal yang sudah dia pukul itu dengan sedih. "Apa aku berbuat salah? _Teme_.. dia terlihat sangat marah? Tem—hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. _Teme_ berengsek!"

Naruto mengusap air matanya. "Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis! Yosh!" Dan entah dapat dari mana, Naruto mulai bersemangat kembali.

* * *

**Atap sekolah**

Sasuke meremas kepalanya dengan kuat. "Kenapa aku berkata seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin bertanya siapa perempuan itu! Arrgh! Bodohnya aku!" Sasuke yang merasa sudah berbuat sangat bodoh memukulkan kepalanya pada tembok yang ada di depannya.

Pukul

Pukul

Pukul

Sasuke terus memukulkan kepalanya hingga sedikit berdarah.

Drt Drt Drt Drt

Getar dari Handphone Sasuke membuat dia menghentikan aksi memukulkan kepalanya ketembok dan mengambil Handphonenya. Dia membuka dan membaca pesan yang tertera di layar Handphonenya tersebut.

**From: Nanas tidur**

Naruto tadi mengambil tasnya dan langsung pergi. Sepertinya dia pulang. Cepat kejar.

Setelah Sasuke membaca isi pesan dari Nanas tidur a.k.a Shikamaru ia menghela nafasnya. 'Maaf, Naru..'

* * *

**Kelas 12-C**

Braaaaak!

"Demi Jashin-_sama_ yang pakai bikini! Siapa yang berani membuka pintu sekeras it—"

Sasuke men-deathglare Senpainya yang berencana akan memarahi dirinya. "Mana si keriput?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan singkat padat dan tidak jelas entah kepada siapa. Para penghuni 12-C atau yang lebih terkenal dengan Akatsuki geng menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang sedang duduk dipojok dengan Kyuubi. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Jangan-jangan#neropong, ternyata mereka sedang beradu aura membunuh yang mereka punya.

Sreeeet

"Ikut aku."

"Kemana, _Otouto_?"

Sasuke yang ditanya oleh kakaknya itu diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dan terus menyeretnya dengan tidak elit. "Hei Sasuke kita akan kemana?! Pelajaran ke dua akan segera dimulai!"

"Kerumah si _Dobe_."

"Hah? Ngapain?" Tanya Itachi dengan bingung. Pasti adiknya bertambah tidak waras hingga mau bolos sekolah hanya untuk pergi ke kediaman Namikaze.

Sasuke yang tidak sabaran dengan kesal kepada kakaknya dan kemudian langsung pergi dari kelas Akatsuki geng tanpa memberi salam apapun pada Senpainya. "Chk! Jangan banyak tanya, _Baka_-_aniki_!"

Setelah Itachi dan Sasuke pergi, Kyuubi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menendang meja yang ada di depannya sampai hancur dan memandannya.

Pandang

Pandang

Pandang

Setelah memandang meja yang hancur karenanya, tanpa berperikemejaan Kyuubi langsung pergi mengejar ItaSasu dengan ekspresi wajah yang kesal.

Sedangkan Akatsuki geng yang berada di kelas hanya memandang Sasuke, Itachi dan Kyuubi yang sudah pergi. "Untuk sesaat aku seperti melihat malaikat maut." Ucap kompak dari Akatsuki geng dengan tatapan yang bingung dan takut.

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

Itachi dan Kyuubi menyerngitkan alisnya. "Kita benar-benar bolos hanya untuk datang kesini?" Tanya Itachi dan Kyuubi bebarengan ketika mereka berada di depan kediaman Namikaze.

Itachi dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Kyuubi. "Sedang apa kau?"

Twitch

Muncul persikuan di dahi Kyuubi, dia tidak terima diberi pertanyaan seperti itu saat dia pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Harusnya dia yang bertanya seperti itu kepada duo Uchiha aneh di sampingnya ini. "Ini rumahku! Terserah aku mau ngapain, berengsek!"

Kyuubi masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_."

"_Okae_—Kyuubi?! Kenapa kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Kushina bingung karena Kyuubi juga ikut-ikutan pulang sama halnya dengan Naruto.

Kyuubi memandang ke arah dapur dan ruang keluarga untuk mencari Naruto. Ketika dia sedang melihat ruang keluarga, Kyuubi merinding ketika melihat sepupunya Deidara sedang ber make up ria sambil berbicara dan tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan cerminnya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pemandangan yang mengerikan itu dan memandang ke arah Kushina. "Mana Naru?"

Twitch

Dari pagi hingga sekarang dia terus di abaikan oleh ke dua anaknya dan sepupunya yang gila. Kushina yang sudah tidak tahan mengeluarkan aura iblisnya dengan Minato yang ketakutan mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya, Kushina. "Jawab pertanyaan _Kaa_-_chan_ mu ini Kyuubi Namikaze!"

"Permisi, Naruto dimana?" Tanya Sasuke sok sopan di depan Kushina. Di depan calon ibu mertua kita harus sopan bukan?#buaaak.

Kushina yang menyadari bahwa ada Sasuke dan Itachi disitu segera memasang wajah malaikatnya. "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_, Itachi-_kun _kapan kesini? Naruto dia ada di kamarnya. Sepertinya dia habis mengamuk." Jawab Kushina dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke kepada Kushina dan langsung pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu juga langsung pergi juga ke kamar Naruto tetapi langkahnya ditahan oleh Kushina yang sudah dalam iblis mode lagi untuk mengintrogasi Kyuubi. "**Jadi.. Kyuubi Namikaze kenapa kau sudah pulang?**"

Glek!

"E-e-eh i-it-itu.." Kata Kyuubi tidak jelas ketika melihat Ibunya sedang dalam iblis mode sekarang. Padahal tadi Ibunya memasang wajah malaikatnya kepada Itachi dan Sasuke.

Poor Kyuu.

* * *

**Depan Kamar Naruto**

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Sasuke mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Padahal dalam hati Sasuke sudah ingin mendobrak pintu bergambar Rubah yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. "Naru kau ada di dalam?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban

Sasuke menyenderkan badannya ke pintu kamar Naruto. "Aku.. kata-kataku pasti keterlaluan? Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Aku hanya.. hanya ingin kau jujur saja. Aku tidak suka jika kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki atau perempuan lain. Aku merasa sakit disini," Sasuke memegang dadanya. "Kau tahu? Mungkin ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah aku katakan. Tapi aku sangat.. sangat mencintaimu, Naru. Karena itu aku tidak suka jika kau berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan mataku."

Kreeeet

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan eskpresi bingung.

"Kau mencintaiku, Sasu?" Tanya ragu Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Hn."

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan riang. "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke!"

Dan cup

Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan lembut. "Ini Second Kissmu, _Dobe_!"

Naruto bersemu merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto menciumnya kembali. Ketika sedang asyik dengan dunia berbunga-bunga mereka yang baru mereka buat, mereka terkejut mendengar suara Kyuubi yang berteriak. Dengan reflek mereka Sasuke dan Naruto dengan terpaksa menyudahi 'kegiatan' mereka.

"NARU—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN AYAM?!" Teriak shock Kyuubi ketika melihat adiknya dan Sasuke berciuman di depan wajahnya. "Naru.. padahal aku belum pernah menciummu di bagian itu." Kata sarap Kyuubi kepada Naruto.

Author : Ya ampun Kyuu, sudah ku bilang ini bukan fic incest!

Kyuubi : Kenapa? Ada masalah?#yandare mode.

Author : B-ba-bac-back t-to the strory#kabur.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih dengan kesal ketika acaranya dengan _Dobe_nya di ganggu. Dan Naruto dia hanya diam dengan wajah merah padam seperti kepiting saus merah. Pasti enak dimakan saat masih panas dengan nasi#woi! Puasa!

Kushina shock melihat anaknya Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman di depan wajahnya. "Kalian.."

"_Kaa-chan_?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kushina dengan khawatir.

"Kalian.. kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Kushina dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. "Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. Kaa-chan sangat bahagia hiks.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi, Minato dan Deidara yang berada disitu memandang Kushina dengan tatapan heran, bingung dan shock. Bagaimana tidak heran, bingung dan shock jika Ibu mereka ternyata adalah seorang.. Fujoshi?

Kushina mengelap air matanya dan langsung mengambil handphone androidnya#weitts canggih. "Mikoto-_chan_ harus tahu ini! Ah! Pasti dia juga senang jika tahu Sasuke-_kun_ sudah berpacaran dengan Naru-_chan_!" Ucap Kushina sangat bahagia sambil terus mengetik sesuatu pada androidnya.

"Mikoto-_chan_? Ibu?" Tanya Itachi horror berharap Mikoto yang Kushina maksud bukan Ibunya.

Kushina tersenyum dengan bahagia. "Tentu saja, siapa lagi?" Jawab Kushina santai tanpa memperdulikan wajah Itachi yang sudah memucat. Pasti dia tidak menyangka Ibunya yang terlihat sangat baik itu ternyata adalah seorang fujoshi. Dunia memang kejam Tachi-_kun_.

"Percintaan anak muda memang indah. Ya kan bibi, Kushi?"

Ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang mencium Naruto tadi pagi, Sasuke mendeathglare perempuan tersebut dan jangan lupakan aura membunuh yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. "Kau! Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. "Karena Dei-_nii_ kurang kerjaan jadi dia main kerumah _Teme_. Oh, ya! Dei-_nii_ ini dia adalah sepupuku. " Kata Naruto dengan santai.

"Sepupu?" Beo Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat bodoh.

Deidara yang melihat wajah bodoh Sasuke tersenyum dengan bahagia. "Iya~."

Gretaaak

Sasuke membunyikan tangannya. "Dan kenapa tadi pagi kau menciumnya, nona?!" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah dalam mode membunuh total.

"Nona?! Hei aku ini laki-laki, berengsek!" Jawab Deidara dengan kesal. Dei, kau hebat bisa menipu Duo Uchiha ini#lempar bunga.

"Laki-laki?!" Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong atas pernyataan Deidara tadi, Itachi dan Sasuke memandang Deidara dengan teliti, sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan wajah shock mereka. Oke kita lihat, memakai high hells, kaki jenjang, putih mulus, memakai dress putih yang manis, rambut panjang yang dikuncir satu, berda—cukup! Cukup jangan melihat 'itu' ini fic Rate T! Jadi..

"Bagian mana yang terlihat seperti laki-laki?" Tanya Itachi dan Sasuke kepada Deidara.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Deidara langsung mengambil cermin di saku bajunya. Dengan gaya khas perempuan Deidara memandang cerminnya tersebut. "Tidak ada."

Wuuuusssh!

Api kemarahan langsung menyelimuti Itachi dan Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Deidara yang sangat singkat, jelas, padat, kurang ajar tersebut.

Deidara dengan tenang memasukan kembali cermin kesayangannya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Chk! Tapi aku ini laki-laki tulen! Dan alasanku mencium mereka karena ingin mengetahui sesuatu saja." Jawab Deidara disertai senyum menyebalkannya.

Kyuubi yang tadi sedang memegangi Itachi karena pacarnya itu akan membunuh sepupunya langsung melepaskan pegangannya itu. "Apa?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa tebakanku itu benar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya gara-gara itu juga kalian jadi berpacaran ya? Fufufu~, berterimakasihlah padaku." Jawab Deidara dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Dei-_nii_, kau mencium kami hanya untuk membuktikan tebakan itu?"

"Ya seperti itu." Jawab Deidara sambil bergaya seperti seorang ratu yang sedang menyiksa rakyatnya yang tidak tahu diri sekarang.

"**Kau.. AKAN KU BUNUH SEKARANG**!" Teriak SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu yang sudah membawa peralatan ninja(?) mereka.

Akhirnya Deidara tersenyum sangat bahagia karena tebakannya benar dan sambil berlari dari kejaran SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu dengan latar belakang sunset matahari yang terbenam di pantai. Benar-benar acara kejar-kejaran yang romantis. Latar belakang SasuNaru dan ItaKyuu yang mengejar Deidara? Tentu saja dewa kematian yang siap untuk membunuh Deidara kapan saja!

Ah! Satu lagi, jangan lupakan Kushina yang sedang asik ber-chatting ria dengan Mikoto-_san_ yang sedang membicarakan bahwa anak mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Minato? Dia sedang meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

**The End**

* * *

A/N : Yey! Akhirnya selesai juga. Gimana _Minna-san_? Apa terlalu abal? Aneh? Gaje? _Romance_ dan _Humornya_ gagal? Apa terlalu sedikit hint SasuNarunya? Dan maaf jika banyak typo(s) dan kata-kata yang kurang atau yang terbalik-balik disini. Dikarenakan EYD saya sudah lama hancur, jadinya seperti ini#pundung. Jadi saya harap _Minna-san_ dapat terhibur dan mengerti apa maksud dari cerita saya ini#bow. Akhir kata.. HAPPY SASUNARU DAYS!

Dan silahkan flame dan masukannya _Minna-san_.

_**Review Please**_


End file.
